Rise of the Guardians Jackie Frost
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: Jackie Frost was alone, until she was adopted by one of the guardians and fell in love with someone she probably shouldn't. What will happen? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So I was watching Rise of the Guardians and I read a few stories. So now I have to write a Rise of the Guardians fanfic! Hope everyone likes it and I haven't given up on Red Archer.**

Tooth yawned and rubbed her eyes. She heard a sniffle coming from the roof. "That's odd, all the fairies are either on their runs or asleep" she whispered to herself and flew up near the sound. A young girl with platinum blonde hair, a blue hoodie, and brown leggings that stopped just above her ankles. "Hello?" Tooth called out. The girl yelped and spun around, one hand on her curved staff.

"You-You can see me?" the girl gasped.

"Of course I can, you're Jackie Frost" Tooth flew up to her.

"Glad to know someone still believes in me" Jackie mumbled.

"What's wrong?" the fairy asked.

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you" The blonde said and started to float away.

"No wait!" Tooth cried out. "You're welcome to stay"

Jackie thought about it for a second. "Ok sure" she followed Tooth into the palace.

**Around 2 years later….**

Jackie flew down from her loft and landed next to Tooth. "Morning Mom" She smiled. After three months of Jackie living at the palace and helping Tooth out with the teeth, Tooth adopted Jackie and a few months after that Jackie had gotten used to calling her mom, which Tooth was very happy with.

"Morning Jackie. Running off again?"

"Winter needs me" Jackie smirked and floated towards the window. "I'll be back soon"

"I'll see you later" Tooth called after her.

***SCENE BREAK***

Jackie flew down to the park, her staff spread snow and frost everywhere and clouds gathered in the sky, spreading snow even further. A few minutes after a group of kids ran out to play in the snow. "You're welcome!" Jackie smiled, stepping in front of the kids. She gasped when the kids walked through her. She stumbled backwards and fell into her own pile of snow. She climbed to her feet and flew back to the palace.

***SCENE BREAK***

Jackie flew into the palace. "Hey Mom" She said quietly.

"Hi Jackie-wait what's wrong?" Tooth stopped her, cupping her face in her hands. Worry written on her face.

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you" Jackie shrugged her off and started walking away. Tooth chuckled. "What?"

"That's what you said to me before you started living here"

Jackie tilted her head. "Yeah I guess it is"

Tooth opened her arms and Jackie walked into the embrace. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Sure" Jackie let go. "A kid walked through me today. Kinda killed my mood. People still don't believe in me"

"Oh honey" Tooth sighed. "They will one day. Pretty soon I'm sure of it"

"Thanks mom" Jackie smiled. She flew up to her loft.

***SCENE BREAK***

It was night and Tooth decided to fly around in the field. She stopped when she heard a giggle. Jackie's giggle. She landed softly on the ground and looked around the corner. Jackie was actually talking to someone. Someone believed in her. Tooth looked closer and saw a boy with black spiked hair, a dark grey flannel shirt with black spiked hair and biker boots. His skin was pale and had a grey tint. It was Pitch's son, Nightmare. "Jackie?!" Tooth called out. Jackie flinched and spun around, her eyes wide.

"Mom! W-What are you doing here?!" She stammered.

"I could say the same about you" Tooth said coldly, crossing her arms.

"I-I, uh…He-Uh" Jackie stumbled on her words.

"Whoa, Blue Jay, you're the Tooth Fairy's daughter?" Night put a hand on her shoulder. Tooth glared at him.

"Blue jay?" Tooth snarled, making Jackie shrink back.

"Yeah" Jackie smiled nervously.

"Nightmare Black" Night stood straighter with a smile.

"Yes, we know who you are" Tooth said. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Well, from what she's told me, she's not your real daughter" Night said, face blank of expression.

"That's not how I put it, Night. I said I was adopted two years ago and I was I was" Jackie corrected, seeing Tooth's hurt expression. She turned to Tooth. "Mom, I-"

"Jackie, we're leaving" the fairy said sternly, cutting her off.

The blonde was taken aback for a moment. She turned to Night. "Bye Night" Jackie waved and shuffled nearer to Tooth.

***SCENE BREAK***

Jackie was balancing on her staff while the guardians were discussing what happened. "You said she was with Pitch?" North asked.

"No she was with his son, Nightmare" Tooth said, glancing at Jackie.

"What are we supposed to do? The little Sheila will out everyone in danger. Including the children" Bunny said, glaring at the blonde.

"Ok, hold up" Jackie hopped off her staff, gripping it in her hand. "Me hanging with Night isn't going to put the world's population at risk. Night isn't like his father. He wants to help kids. He's sweet" Jackie sighed at the last part.

"He's playing you, Frost" North said.

"We weren't causing any harm! He doesn't have people believe in him and what he does is beautiful!" Jackie shouted.

Bunny spoke up. "Pitch killed Sandy-"

"That's not Night's fault!" the blonde argued.

"He was born in evil and raised in evil. He's going to go down that path" Tooth said, her violet eyes flashing.

"That doesn't mean he can't change! He can go good just as easily as I could go bad!"

"I think we should go to the greater topic at hand" North interrupted. "Pitch is back and we need to prepare-"

"This isn't Pitch! It's Night and he isn't a threat!" Jackie cut him off.

"You don't get to say anything!" Tooth snapped. Jackie crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't trust him with you" She and turned to the others.

"What do you think we should do?" North looked at Tooth.

"I honestly don't know" Tooth pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll probably take her back to the palace or something"

"I say you take that stick away from her!" Bunny retorted, scratching his ear.

"I haven't done anything!" Jackie protested. "I found someone who believes in me!"

"But that someone is the son of Pitch Black" North said.

"But he's not bad!" The blonde shouted.

"You don't know that!" Tooth shouted back. Everyone was taken aback from Tooth's outburst. She took a deep breath. "We're going home, Jackie" She said calmly. Jackie glared at the floor and flew off. "Bye North, Bunny, Bye Sandy" She said and flew off after her.

***SCENE BREAK***

Jackie was sitting in her loft. "Jackie?"

"Yeah?" Jackie said quietly, not looking up from her staff.

"Look, Nightmare is an evil guy, just like his father. You're going to get hurt"

"He's the only person other than you and the guardians that can see me!" Jackie said, looking up.

Tooth sighed. "I know people believing in you is the most important thing to you but Nightmare's playing you"

"Seriously? You're going to judge a person based on what their parents did?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Nightmare's been raised in evil. That's the path he's going to take. Just like you were raised in good"

"Raised for two years you mean"

"No, I know before you died, before the moon brought you back, before you became my daughter, you had a family that loved you and based on how you are now, I'd say they did a pretty good job" She brushed a loose strand of hair away from Jackie's face.

"Thanks mom" Jackie smiled. Tooth kissed her cheek and flew off. She looked up at the moon. "I know Night isn't like his father. But why can't everyone else see the good in him?" she said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie smiled at Night. He had his hand behind his back and a mischievous smirk on his face. "What?" she asked, smirking.

"I got you a present" Night smiled. He pulled out a small ring. It was silver with a blue gem in the middle. It sparkled in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful!" The blonde gasped. Night took her right hand gently and slid the ring onto her pointer finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it!"

"I'll see you soon my love" He kissed her head and disappeared into the shadows.

***SCENE BREAK***

_A few days later..._

Jackie was helping out with Tooth and the other fairies. They both landed in the same room and Jackie slid the coin under first. "Where'd you get that?" Tooth whispered, titling her head. Jackie looked at her hand, the ring.

"Not important" Jackie whispered.

"Jackie" Tooth put her hands on her hips.

"I really don't want to tell you" Jackie said, looking at the tooth in her hand. She put it in the small bag on her hip and climbed onto the window sill.

"Why not?" Tooth grabbed her arm.

"I-I just can't" Jackie tore her arm away and flew off.

***SCENE BREAK***

_A few hours later..._

"Nightmare?" Jackie called out. She brushed the bangs out of her face and looked into the shadows. Night suddenly appeared behind her.

"Blue Jay!" he greeted. The blonde smiled at her nickname. He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you"

"I saw you like three days ago" Jackie smiled at him.

"Yeah but every second you're away I miss you" Night kissed her head.

"Aw. I miss you too. It's getting harder for me to sneak out. What with your father coming back and everything"

"I'll stop him from hurting you or your family...I promise"

"Thank you Night" Jackie whispered, resting her head on his chest. "That means a lot to me"

"Ok, that aside, what do you want to do before you have to-" Night was cut off by a snowball hitting his face. Jackie let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wasn't me" she laughed behind her hand. A snowball hit her in the face and Night chuckled. "I am the winter guardian. You don't know what you're getting into" she warned.

"Prove me wrong then!" Night threw another snowball; Jackie dodged easily and threw one at Night. It hit him in the shoulder and made him fly backwards into a snowdrift. Night scrambled out of the snow and saw the blonde disappear behind a building. Since no one could see them, he chased her. They continued their snowball fight, spreading snow and ice all over the park where kids were playing. A snowball hit Jackie in the stomach.

"Oof!" she grunted and tumbled across the snow covered grass. She sat up, spitting something into her hand. A tooth. She stuck her finger in the back of her mouth. "Thank god it's one of my teeth that were supposed to fall out"

"You still had a baby tooth?" Night quirked an eyebrow.

"Three actually-well now two" Jackie held the tooth in her hand, smiling a bit. Night walked up and held out a hand. She took it and the boy pulled her up. The clock tower rang. "Oh my god! I gotta go!" she pecked his cheek and flew off.

***SCENE BREAK***

_At the tooth palace..._

Jackie landed silently on the platform in the palace. She bit her lip and hovered. The fairies had already finished their rounds and were most likely asleep. A small squeak made Jackie gasp and spin around. Baby tooth flew up to her. "Baby tooth!" she whispered. "You scared me!"

"Where were you at?" Baby tooth asked in the fairies language.

"I-I, uh, please don't tell mom I was with Nightmare" she pleaded quietly.

Baby tooth sighed. "I'll keep this between us, Jackie" she smiled and flew off. The blonde sighed with relief and flew up to her loft.

***SCENE BREAK* **

_The next morning..._

"Mom?!" Jackie called. Tooth's feathered head appeared from behind a pillar.

"What's wrong?" The fairy hovered in front of the blonde. She squinted when she saw Jackie moving her jaw oddly. Tooth immediately opened the blonde's mouth and checked her teeth quickly, being the tooth fairy and all she was worried about that. She let go. "What-Where's- You have a tooth missing"

"Yeah, here" Jackie opened her hand, the tooth lying on her palm. The fairy took the tooth.

"What happened? Jackie-"

"It's a baby tooth, mom. I have like two baby teeth left" Jackie laughed. "But to answer your question, I ran into a billboard"

"You ran into a billboard?" Tooth looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, flew would be a better way to put it" Jackie shrugged.

Tooth sighed. "Just try to be more careful next time, ok? I don't need the wrong tooth knocked out"

"I'll try" the blonde laughed. They stopped when they saw the northern lights. To everyone else they were beautiful lights in the artic. But to the guardians, it was a distress signal.

"Jackie, stay here" Tooth said without taking her eyes off the lights.

"But mom-"

"I mean it, Jacqueline, stay here" Tooth said sternly. Jackie's eyes were wide. The fairy had never used her full name.

"Fine" she grumbled, perching on her staff.

"I'll see you soon" Tooth said quietly. She kissed her cheek and flew off, along with 5 other fairies.

***SCENE BREAK* **

_North Pole..._

As Tooth neared North's workshop, she caught sight of a few golden tendrils of light reaching through the cloud cover. Within moments, the Sandman's airplane came whizzing into view, dream sand spewing out the engines. She waved cheerily over to him, and he smiled and returned the gesture. They landed at the same time and the sandman walked up to North.

While Sandy turned to North to ask exactly what was up, Tooth instead went right to work with her fairies, directing them off to various corners of the world. A few minutes later, Bunny hustled into the room, breathless and shivering.

"There better be a good reason for this, North," he said crossly in way of greeting. "I have three days until Easter and I still got two millions of eggs to paint."

"There is always a good reason," North replied affably, not looking perturbed by the Pooka's attitude in the slightest.

"So what is it?"

The large man paused for dramatic effect. "The Boogeyman was here. Here at the Pole."

Tooth, in the process of sending one of her fairies to Quebec, stopped mid-sentence. "Pitch? Pitch Black?"

North nodded solemnly. "Black sand covered the globe—"

"What do ya mean black sand?" Bunny asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Then a shadow—"

"Hand on, hand on. I thought you said Pitch." Bunny said as he painted an egg.

"Well, Uhhh not exactly." North said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not exactly! Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked Sandy who made a question mark over his head. "Yeah, you said it Sandy."

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it." North said with a few fairies around him. "In my belly." He shakes his belly.

""Hang on, hang on... You- You mean to tell me you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of your belly? Why! If I did this to you, three days before Christmas-"

"But, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas!" North said as he took Bunny's egg.

"Here we go. North—" Bunny's voice becomes faint to Sandy as he drank his eggnog. He shooed an elf when he saw the Moon. He tried to get their attention but nothing work until Sandy shook an elf and pointed at Moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North called out warmly not noticing Sandy blew sand out of his ears. "It has been a long time! What is big news?"

The light in the room intensified cast a shadow over the mosaic floor. The shadow solidified into a silhouette, the same one North had seen earlier that day. Pitch Black.

Bunny turned to North in amazement and said, "It is Pitch."

North just smirked and patted his belly.

"Manny, what must we do?" North asked.

The Man in the Moon seemed all too willing to answer. The mosaic parted to reveal a hole in the floor, out of it was a large blue glowing crystal.

"Ah guys, you know what this means?" Tooth breathed.

"He's chosen a new Guardian!" North answered.

"What! Why?!" Bunny asked.

"Manny says we do," North replied. Next to him, Sandman nodded in agreement. "He must think we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked.

"I wonder who it is," Tooth frowned, deep in thought as the crystal began to glow, forming an image in the light. Sandy made a four leaf clover. "Maybe the Leprechaun."

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Bunny chanted. A form appeared on the crystal. A blonde girl with a blue hoodie and a curved staff stood before them.

"Jack Frost?" North tilted his head.

"_Jacqueline_ Frost" Tooth corrected. "She's a girl, remember?"

"Jackie Frost?!" Bunny laughed dryly. "She's doesn't care about children! If anything, she freezes waterfronts and messes with my egg hunts! She's a selfish-."

"Guardian" North cut off.

"If there's any reason she'd not want to join, it's because you spread the rumor about her being a boy," Tooth pointed out mildly, still mad at Bunny for that. Bunny threw his arms in the air.

"You make one little slip-up and the whole world catches on! That was not my fault. Mark my words; she's not going to be any help at all." the rabbit crossed his arms.

***SCENE BREAK***

_In the town..._

Jackie, being a rebellious teenager, was wandering around town since no one could see her. She hovered over a parked car and landed on the other side. Sighing, she turned down an ally. Something ran behind her and disappeared. She spun on her heel, gripping the staff in both hands. It raced across the shadows behind her again.

Sheila."

She flies around to a street lamp as an oversized kangaroo-looking-rabbit stepped into the light

"Been a long time, blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it."

Jackie tried to look innocent as she leaned on her staff. "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

The rabbit snarled as he pulled out a boomerang and pointed it at her. "Yes. But this is about something else." He then pulled the boomerang to back and began to, it looked like, and he was sharpening his nails with it. "Fellas."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Jackie. She dropped her staff when she was picked up.

"Hey! Put me down!" she called.

She was then stuffed into a sack, one yeti grabbing her staff and another dropping a snow globe looking object. It gestured from Bunny to the portal. The rabbit had already opened a tunnel.

"No on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

He then jumped through it as the yeti that held the sacked Jackie tossed the sacked up teen into the portal. Something opened the sack. Jackie then saw two faces, elves looked at her as they stepped back, letting the sacks openings fall back.

"Jacqueline Frost!" a loud booming voice greeted. A hand lifted her from the sack and she thrashed in her kidnappers hold. She ended up kicking on yeti in the stomach and the other in the jaw before they released her. She kicked her staff up into her hand and glared at North's workers.

"_Jackie_ Frost" Jackie corrected bitterly.

"Sorry Jackie" Tooth mouthed to the blonde. The girl just looked at her, face blank.

"I trust the yetis treated you will." North said as Jackie picked up her discarded staff off the floor and rested it on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I love being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh good. That was my idea." North said just before Tooth hit him, Bunny, and Sandy hard on the head twice.

"So," Jackie said, taking a deep breath, "the 'Big Four', all together. I must have done something really bad to bring you all together."

"IF only." Bunny muttered earning another hit on the head from Tooth.

Something occurred to Jackie. So, she figured she'd ask. "Am I on the naughty list?"

North chuckled as he said "Naughty list?" He laughed "You hold record."

"You are here because you are now made Guardian." The two yetis who manhandled Jackie rose torches, a couple of elves had trumpets and were playing them, two tooth fairies had a snowflake necklace made out of paper unwillingly, as North pulled out a book. Jackie's face twisted into an angry scowl. She raised her staff and slammed it down.

The force made the elves and fairy spirits fly back, the torches got out and made North get the book thrown at him.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE A GUARDIAN!?" Jackie screeched.

"Of course you want to be Guardian. Music!"

The elves were about to play again, on North's command, when Jackie yelled, "NO music!"

One elf threw its trumpet down and shoved the other down as it walked away. Everyone watched it walk away. "I'm not being a guardian! You can't make me!" Jackie backed up a bit, pressing her back against a yeti.

"Jackie, listen. The man in the moon chose you to be a new guardian" Bunny said.

The blonde was silent for a second. "I'm not being a guardian" she said quietly.

"Jackie-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Jackie screamed, cutting Tooth off and flying out of the room. The fairy looked at the others, her jaw slacked. She smiled sheepishly.

"I-I should probably go after her" She said and flew off with the small group of fairies following.


End file.
